


A Little Break

by Strega_VonDrachen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Season 2 ish, bearclaw!, om nom nom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strega_VonDrachen/pseuds/Strega_VonDrachen
Summary: Emma+Bearclaw+Reginaenough said.





	A Little Break

**Author's Note:**

> Waknatious at it again with the prompts, this time to the tune of, "hey, you have food on your face so I'm gonna touch it."  
> Swan Queen style.

“Sheriff Swan,” the clipped voice carried down the hall, almost too quiet to be heard, before the Mayor appeared in the station doorway. “Hard at work, as ever, I see.”

Emma just looked at her over her shoulder, bearclaw halfway to her lips, not bothering to kick her feet off her desk. “It’s lunchtime,” she said, taking a huge bite. “And, besides, I already finished those reports you asked for.” Bits of almond and pastry flakes stuck to her lips as she spoke, mouth full.

“Then, why aren’t they on my desk?” Her heels clicked on the linoleum as she made her way across the room. She folded her arms disapproving, nose scrunched and lip quirked in annoyance. 

“You said you wanted them by the end of the day,” Emma said after swallowing and took another bite. “And, as I pointed out, it’s only lunchtime.” 

Stopping at the end of her desk, Regina crossed her ankles and perched herself on the edge right next to Emma’s feet. Looking underneath them, she saw the reports in question. Regina peered up at her from under her lashes, brow furrowed. “Remind me again why I even let you keep this job?” 

“Because I’m the best you have?” 

“That’s debatable.” 

Emma shrugged. “I already won one debate. We can always try another.” 

Rolling her eyes, Regina clicked her tongue and shoved Emma’s feet off the desk, snatching up the reports. Emma fell forward in her chair as she sat upright, nearly losing her bearclaw to the floor in the action. 

“Is that honestly your lunch today?” Regina asked, opening the folders and flipping through the correspondences. 

“At least I’m actually eating on my lunch break,” she said, eyeing Regina. “What’s your excuse?” 

Regina glanced at her over the top of the file, a warning in her eyes. 

Unperturbed, Emma broke off a piece of her bearclaw. She had just recently met Cora and, though their interaction had been brief, Emma had learned enough of her to reasonably guess why Regina so often skipped her meals. It had softened her opinion of her, somewhat. 

Emma held up the chunk of almond pastry. “Go on. It’s better than a poisoned turnover, I promise.” 

Regina’s eyes narrowed. “It was cursed, not poisoned.” Still, even after Emma’s frustrating conflation of terms, she took the offering and ate it slowly behind the folder as she read on. 

A long moment lapsed in silence, with Regina staring at the report and Emma watching, waiting for some other shoe to drop. Eventually, she cleared her throat causing Regina to jump. “Did you… come here for anything else?” It was as delicate a question as she could make. Regina had shown up for no other apparent reason than to antagonize her, as she was wont to do, like it was some sort of sport. But, now, even that seemed a lost priority. “The budget can’t be that interesting, can it?” 

Regina sniffed, turning a page. “We’re approaching the end of the fiscal year, Sheriff. I prefer to stay ahead of schedule.” 

That didn’t entirely answer her question, but Emma let it slide. She had become far too preoccupied with the sugary flake of crust that she now saw stuck to Regina’s cheek, just beside her mouth. Emma bit her lip as she tried not to smile. It was a rare sight, an imperfect Mayor Mills. 

“What?” Regina asked, eyebrow lifting. 

“Nothing.” Emma said, licking her lips, subconsciously checking herself for crumbs. “Keep on reading your reports, you nerd.” 

“...Excuse me?” Regina closed the folder and turned, looking down at Emma with authority. The flake quivered on her cheek as she sneered. 

Emma had to try very hard not to laugh. “You heard me, Madame Mayor. Gotta get ahead of that schedule, right? Chop chop.” 

Regina’s mouth twisted, lips puckering tight. Emma, with her own lips pressed shut, realized she was holding her breath, waiting for the flake to fall. Or for Regina to explode. Whichever happened first. 

“Is this your way of asking for extra assignments, Sheriff?” She asked slowly, leaning over, invading Emma’s space. “Because I have more than enough to spare, if you really care so much about getting ahead on the job.” 

Emma did not back down, though her attention was suddenly drawn away from the flake to Regina’s eyes and the threat that they bore. She could practically see the flash of magic behind them, and the sure promise of hellfire should she continued her present course. Still, with a smirk far too brave than would be considered wise, she cocked her head to the side and said, “...You know you can just hang out with me and not need an excuse, right?” 

Regina opened her mouth but came up short. She blinked. And again. “I--I wasn’t--” 

Incorrigible, Emma continued. “You’ve… also got bearclaw on your face.”

“I-- What?” 

“There,” she nodded her head, looking at the flake still stuck to her cheek. 

Regina’s hand reached up, mouth hanging open, confusion suddenly gracing her features. 

“No, to the left. No, your other left.” 

“That is left.” 

“Oh, stop, just-- here--” Emma licked her thumb and reached forward. Regina reared back, but only just a bit, before Emma touched her face. The flake came off without much fuss. A heartbeat passed between them. Emma did not remove her hand. Her thumb grazed the soft skin beneath, fingers drawing up under Regina’s chin without meaning to. She heard Regina’s breath hitch and her gaze drifted to her lips, to the scar on top, to her nose, and back to her eyes. “...I got it.” 

She slowly let go of her face, hand still hovering close as if afraid to startle her. Another heartbeat passed.

Regina swallowed. “Great.” She blinked again. “Thanks.” 

“Don’t mention it.” 

“...I won’t.” But she smiled as she leaned away, gathering the folders back in her arms. A faint blush was growing on her cheeks. “Enjoy the rest of your lunch, Miss Swan.” And she got up to leave. 

Emma hesitated, chewing the inside of her cheek, uncertain of what had just happened or what she was about to say next. 

Rolling her chair out to see Regina as she passed into the hallway, she called after her. “Hey, how about tomorrow? Lunch at Granny’s? She serves kale salads now. Or, so I hear.” Her heart was beating strangely fast as Regina looked back over her shoulder, her expression unreadable. 

“I’ll consider it.” 

Emma still managed a smile. “Well, that’s a start.” She could have sworn she saw the mayor wink at her before she turned the corner, out of sight. Finishing her bearclaw, Emma sighed, and reclined in her chair with her feet back on her desk. “That’s… certainly a start.”


End file.
